


Chyetirye [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: Ipseity [Podfic] [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Negative self-image, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Practically canon-compliant, Sexual Assault, Torture, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "Even the strongest personalities, when subjected to great physical, emotional, and sexual abuses, can splinter, or dissociate.Bucky Barnes lives a nightmare after falling from a train and being recovered by Hydra. His mind deals with the trauma by splintering into the soldier, the prisoner, the patriot, and the assassin.Years later, they team up to save Steve Rogers."A podfic of SkyisGray's fic "Chyetirye"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chyetirye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815529) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> This series is one of my favorite works of fanfiction. It’s absolutely amazing. It’s dark (really really dark). I wish there was more time spent exploring the formation of the Winter Solder in canon, but I’m always thrilled to see people’s interpretations of it in fic. I love this idea, and I’ve wanted to podfic this since I first read it.
> 
> Because of various reasons, I had to record this in different places/different circumstances, so the audio is less consistent than I would like (i.e. shifts in volume or sound quality). Please forgive these variations.
> 
> I do not speak German or Russian, both of which appear in this fic. I have done my best to pronounce them accurately, but I apologize to those who do speak those languages and have to listen to me stumble my way through them. In addition, when characters who have accents speak, I have chosen not to do those accents because 1. I can’t convincingly pull it off, and 2. I feel like I can distinguish between the characters well enough without them, even though their accents are integral parts of who they are. I would love to hear your opinions on this choice, if you have any.
> 
> This is the biggest project I’ve ever attempted, so I would love feedback/encouragement/criticism/whatever you feel like telling me about this podfic.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy my rendition of it! :)

Word Count: 48,883

Author’s note (or part of it anyway): I hope this isn't too dark for most people. I think that the origins of the Winter Soldier are woefully underrepresented in Stucky fanfiction, and I also think it's not a pretty origin. There's a lot of bad that goes into making someone like Bucky into the Winter Soldier, and I wanted to unravel it.  
That being said, this will actually have a pretty happy ending.  
Enjoy!

Author’s tags: Torture, attempted suicide, Dissociative Identity Disorder, mental illness written by someone without a psych degree, Stucky, Eventually, Brief heterosexual interlude, Original characters who aren’t wholly original, Playing loose with historical events, Events of CATWS, Practically canon-compliant, Negative self-image of mental illness

Chyetirye is part 1 of the [Ipseity](http://archiveofourown.org/series/118750) series

 

Chapter 1 length: 51:09

Chapter 1 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6UkN4REZFaWJ5TFE/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6ZkMyQjY1T19VNk0/view?usp=sharing))

 

Audiobook (full) length: 4:09:23

The audiobook (full) version of this fic is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6SFRDNFlabGFMWE0/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6RTVxMGhNMk1jVm8/view?usp=sharing))

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 30 minutes in the volume gets a bit louder, but I couldn’t figure out how to adjust the beginning, so I’m sorry about that. It shouldn’t be an overwhelmingly loud change.
> 
> I had a big internal struggle over how to vocalize “???” I ended up going with “question mark question mark question mark,” but there is a version of reality where I just say a frantic “nyyeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh???” instead

Chapter 2 length: 1:02:01

Chapter 2 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6U3dNcWxEMmNtMmM/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6djdLeWFXbHFxSnM/view?usp=sharing))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once the asset started having dialogue, I deeply regretted my decision about how to voice him. It’s so hard to carry on a conversation switching between my vocal fry and the voice I’m using for everything else. xD I’m planning to stick with it, though. (If you have opinions about this, please feel free to let me know!)  
> I’m so sorry for my Russian… Also for how tinny the song is.  
> The original text features binary, but reading it out loud is really really repetitive and annoying, so I’ve opted to only include a little bit of it. The original text says:  
> “WINTER SOLDIER PROJECT FILES  
> RUN CODE 010000110111010101110100001000000110111101100110011001100010000001101111011011100110010100100000011010000110010101100001011001000010110000100000011000010110111001100100001000000111010001110111011011110010000001101101011011110111001001100101001000000111001101101000011000010110110001101100001000000111010001100001011010110110010100100000011010010111010001110011001000000111000001101100011000010110001101100101  
> …  
> YOU ARE NOT AUTHORIZED TO ACCESS THIS REPORT.”

Chapter 3 length: 59:44

Chapter 3 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6bGEzZlQtLVZkT2c/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6ampEM0xnOFp0LXc/view?usp=sharing))

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started recording this while I was still getting over a cold, so if it sounds a little different than usual, that’s why. I don’t think it’s too far off, but let me know if it bothers you.  
> I just want to make it known: Pierce is awful and I hate him (he's not even necessarily Bucky's worst handler, but just the way he so clearly -enjoys- treating Bucky like a plaything/possession).  
> There’s so much dramatic irony in this chapter and it hurts.  
> Brace yourselves for a lot of Bucky hating himself and having internalized shame about his personalities. My inner monologue for this chapter is basically just “noooo Bucky, it’s okay baby :(“

Chapter 4 length: 1:18:01

Chapter 4 is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6SkxhNlBiejBWdmc/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B66Qy6J69Vc6MHlZNnJFUnhQd0U/view?usp=sharing))

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed anything in my editing, please let me know, and I can fix it.  
> There is now a full audiobook in chapter 1, in case you’d prefer to listen to it all in one.  
> I will absolutely podfic the rest of this series eventually. Realistically, I probably won’t record (or at least finish) Chasm until next summer (because school, yaaaay). It might take a long time, but it will happen, I promise. I can’t leave things unresolved like this! I’m creating the series for it now, so subscribe to that to be updated whenever Chasm happens.  
> I’m really happy with how this turned out, even though it took me a really long time to finish and post it. I hope you all enjoy it, because I certainly did :)  
> A huge thank you to SkyisGray for giving me permission to podfic this and for creating and sharing this excellent series! <3


End file.
